Let the River Run
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: They seek out each other for pleasures because it's not complicated but then the sound of a heartbeat changes things for Sesshomaru and he asks her to do the unthinkable, but can he really ignore the strong sound and will she ever forgive him? Does he even sick her forgiveness? It was just supposed to be foreplay and no strings attached. Fates strings are tangled.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been a liar, been a thief_  
_Been a lover, been a cheat_  
_All my sins need holy water, feel it washing over me_  
_Well, little one, I don't want to admit to something_  
_If all it's gonna cause is _pain  
_Truth and my lies right now are falling like the rain_  
_So let the river run..._

Bump, buh bump...

He sat on the edge of the bed in the middle of the night. He looked up at the moon pouring through the window and ran his hand through his hair and looked back at the woman sleeping in his bed.

She is sleeping off their sex.

He looks at her toned tummy, he reaches out and hovers over it and closes his eyes and there is it.

Bump, buh bump.

Damn.

He pulls away and looks back at the moon, tomorrow he knew he would seal his fate because this could never be, it was never supposed to happen. But he had tonight, and he closed his eyes and listened to the beat of something they created.

Sesshomaru inhaled and whispered, "Forgive me little one."


	2. Chapter 2

_He's coming home with his next grasp to catch flack_  
_Sweat jackets and dress slacks, mismatched._

It started with his brother.

He came home late again with his clothes all messed up, and Kagome knew he had been with the guys drinking and being stupid.

She yelled, he yelled back.

Their relationship was a mess.

"Fuck Kagome get off my back!"

"I dont care if you go Inuyasha, but it's every night!"

"Why are you even here, if all I'm gonna get is flack go the fuck home!"

"Why are you being so mean?"

His answer was to slam the bathroom door in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_On his breath's Jack, he's a sex addict._

He kissed her,

"You smell like Jack," She said,

"You like Jack,"

"I like you."

He kisses her again,

"Take me," She says

"Kikyo,"

"Inuyasha,"

He slept with her again, how could he not he was a sex addict, but Kagome wasn't giving him anything but words.


	4. Chapter 4

_And she just wants to exact revenge and get back_  
_It's a _chest_ match; she's on his back like a jet-pack_

"He's cheating," Sango said,

"Your sure?"

"I'm positive, Kagome."

Kagome bit her lip and pulled out her phone,

"Dont Kagome, dont call him."

She took a deep breath and put her phone back "I have to go,"

"Where are you going?"

"To his computer,"

Sango sighed, "You just need to leave him."

"I want proof first."

Sango shook her head, yes they had a long history together, but it needed to end.


	5. Chapter 5

_She's kept track of all his internet chats_  
_And guess who just happens to be moving on to the next_

Click, click, click

Kagome looked through all the messages. She knew he was sloppy, but damn. It was all there in black in white.

He was fucking her sister and all under her nose.

He was moving on but didnt even have the balls to tell her. If he didnt want to be with her, he should have just said so! For the next few days, Kagome watched as he shamelessly lied to her. She checked his message, but the last one sealed his fate.

He asked Kikyo to have his baby.

He had not even broken it off with her yet.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cause she loves danger, psychopath_  
_And you don't fuck with no man's girl, even I know that_

He opened the door, and she was standing there.

His little dirty secret.

"Miko,"

She pushed past him and walked right in.

He shut the door. "Why are you here, woman?"

She didnt know ."I need release."

He smirked darkly, "Careful Miko, I may take that the wrong way."

She bit her lip and eyed him, and then he knew just what kind of release she wanted. But she belonged to his brother.

"Are you sane, Miko?"

He could not lie, he missed their sex, but he also knew it was dangerous. They almost fell for each other the last time. He had gotten possessive, but then again, so did she.

"Hia,"

He hated his brother, but to fuck with another man's woman?

He thought he knew better.


End file.
